


When the cherry blossoms fade

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Death, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pain, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Sweet, beautiful, strong but delicate, like a cherry blossom"that was what Iwaizumi thought of Oikawa; but what Iwaizumi didn't know is that no matter how beautiful or fruitful a cherry blossom tree is it will eventually fade away and get lost in life, dying.But he just couldn't handle the fact that one day he might die, but when less expected it happens and his love for him makes him do the impossibe to get him back, to see him smile again, to see him do stupid stuff, to see the love of his life. So he wishes upon a star to see him again, but it did  not went as planned. He would be seeing Oikawa in every life that he was reborn, but also seeing him die in every life. Until he takes the courage to just be his distant friends, to just be his best friend and finally, after seeing him die thousands of times. The trees start to bloom again.





	When the cherry blossoms fade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["When the cherry blossoms fade"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284217) by Lyrics/작사: 진영 Composer/작곡: 진영 Arranger/편곡: ZigZagNote, 강명신, 진영.. 



> Hi, fellow reader. This is some sort of being reborn!AU, which idk how will work out, anyways. Just typing in here that im grateful for you to clicking in my story and i also wish for you to enjoy it. On a side note i thought of this fanfic while listening to IOI's song when the cherry blossoms fade. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEM  
> Lyrics/작사: 진영  
> Composer/작곡: 진영  
> Arranger/편곡: ZigZagNote, 강명신, 진영.
> 
> All characters belong to the creator.

 

> _"The warm sunlight was brightly shining,_
> 
> _The spring that was filled with pink light is ending"_
> 
>  
> 
>  

      It was the morning of a lazy Sunday, the sunrays leaked through the trees. There were two boys sitting in the park, admiring half awake the beautiful spring scenario that was happening just in front of them.

"Spring is beautiful, don't you think, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, dreamingly looking at the children playing in the park.

"Yes, it is" Iwaizumi answered while nodding

Oikawa was right, he always was. It was a really beautiful sight, there were birds singing, the grass was green and freshly cutted, the sun was almost shining it was a sight that could almost make you cry. They _knew_ that, that's why they were there. It was something they did every year, camping at the park since he could remember. They would always laugh, cry and get scared but they loved to be there. Just the two of them admiring the stars in one of the last nights of summer. But this time something was off, it wasn't the stars or the landscape they were breathtaking. It was _them._

"So, how is your mom doing?" Iwaizumi carefully asked, as if his life depended on what he said.

"Fine, as fine as someone with terminal cancer would be" Oikawa answered as he was looking at the children again.

Oikawa's dad abandoned them when he was little, leaving his mother to raise Oikawa on her own. He remembers bits of the past, of how much Oikawa cried with Iwaizumi about his dad; how he would always sleep over at Iwaizumi's house because his mom would be working until the early morning. But one thing he remembers clearlier than water, was how Oikawa started to become one with his family. How he would be going out with them for dinner, how they went to school together, did homework together and just started to become like brothers. All those childhood memories brought a smile to his face, a warm feeling of _home,_ of being close to someone and trust them completely, of loving them and he knew Oikawa deep in his heart felt the sam-

"I don't want my mom to die" Oikawa abruptly said, he wasn't daydreaming anymore, he was almost on the verge of tears.

That brought Iwaizumi back to the real world, back to the suffering his best friend was going through. And he didn't know how to help. Him. and his family had given all the moral support possible. But just like time, it was inevitable for her to die. Everybody knew do that and yet no one could accept it, but eventually they would have to.

He did not know how to respond to that but to hug him tightly and wipe his tears away, in that moment. He didn't care about anything but to make sure Oikawa was _safe,_ from the pain he will have to feel in a week, safe from regret and sadness. He wanted to protect him with his all and not let anything touch him ever again, but that was impossible. And he would realize that with time.

"It is going to be okay, Tooru. I am going to be with you" Iwaizumi soflty whispered into Oikawa's ear. Making him smile a little. He knew he had to be there for him, because Oikawa has always been there. No matter what Iwaizumi felt, love or not. He had to be there as a friend, as his best friend, but more than anything. As a _brother._

 

After they packed everything up Oikawa seemed more cheerful which gave Iwaizumi a feeling of relief. He was back to his normal self an annoyingly ~~cute~~ but teasing Oikawa. 

"Soooo, what are we getting for dinner?" Oikawa asked, expecting to hear his favourite food.

"No ramen, it's really unhealthy" Iwaizumi answered half nagging him.

"Oh, is Iwa-chan perhaps in a diet" Oikawa smirked and then grabbed Iwaizumi's bicep making fun of him,

"Stop it you perv" Iwaizumi said pretending to be angry.

"The only perv here is you, Mr. Perv" Oikawa said even more teasingly

"Perv" Iwaizumi said

"Perver" Oikawa answered while pouting.

"That word doesn't exist, you idiot" Iwaizumi said while laughing.

They both laughing for a while. Forgetting the horrible events that would happen in the next month that not even them knew about, but will deeply change their lives. And not for good.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER, AND I REALLY DONT KNOW IF I WRITE WELL OF NOT. I JUST WANT TO PERSONALLY THANK YOU FOR GETTING THROUGH THE END BC IT IS REALLY BAD. IF THINGS GO WELL AND I CONTINUE UPDATING THIS, AND YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS/ CORRECTIONS OR JUST COMPLAINTS MAKE SURE TO PUT THEM IN THE COMMENTS BELOW I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE UP FOR IT. THANKS AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME


End file.
